rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bibliothek von Mutualis
Kay Eriya/Silberschein/Mutualis Einleitung Die Bibliothek von Mutualis verfügt über sehr viele Werke, die von allen Magistern mitgebracht oder mit der Zeit zusammengetragen wurden. Die Bücher und Schriften sind eines der wertvollsten Besitztümer und Handelsgüter des Konvents und es laufen grosse Anstrengungen in das Behüten dieser Kostbarkeiten. Die Bibliothek teilt sich in drei Bereiche: die arkane Bibliothek (Standardwerke der Magietheorie), die Spruchschriften (Einzelne Abhandlungen von bestimmte mythischen Effekten) und die mundäne Bibliothek (Bücher über allerlei mundän Wissenswertes). Aufbau der Bibliothek Die Bibliothek ist in vier gleiche Teile geteilt und gewährt jedem Magister des Konvents Platz für seine anfänglich mitgebrachten Bücher. Die einzelnen Werke sind noch nicht ausdefiniert, sondern die Inhalte der Bibliothek entstehen im Verlauf der Zeit. Regeltechnisch bedeutet dies, dass jedem Magus dasselbe Kontingent an Büchern offensteht (Bücher: 35 Build Points, Spruchschriften: 200 Spelllevels). Er kann über die ihm offenstehende Menge an Büchern/Levels jederzeit ein Werk in seiner Bibliothek bestimmen, dass er sofort (auch während eines Abenteuers) festlegen darf. Er entwirft den Titel des Werkes, die Art (Summa, Tractatus, Spruchschrift(=Summa für einen Spell)), den Level, die Quality (Standard-Quality: 6) sowie Sprache und angedeuteter Inhalt der Schriften. Summae und Tractatus :Bibliothek: 140 Build Points :Auragar: 35 (von 35 Build Points) :Belnifore: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Orbon: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Silidis: 0 (von 35 Build Points) :Im Spiel erworbene Werke: :Schlüssel für Build Points: ::Art Summae: Art Lvl + Quality = Build Points ::Ability Summae: (Ability Lvl x 3) + Quality = Build Points ::Tractatus: Quality = Build Points To sharpen the edges of our Craft (8 Build Points) Short notes by Harascon for the instructions of his apprentices; focus on Fire - includes a succint description on the Parma Magica - , small velum, bound in red leather (Zaunpfahl!!!!) Ability Tractatus on Penetration (Speciality: Ignis) :Buchqualität: Quality 8 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Harascon :Einbringer: Auragar Petrocora’s Great Work (14 Build Points) Petrocora was a member of the house Iscor noted for her lack of magic understanding and her stubborn refusal to realize this – now, her book does this job for her (she died while experimenting with a spell designed “to raise the dead”); but at least her Summa is well commented by a couple of prominent Longkham authorities pointing out the fundamental flaws in it; :Buchqualität: Art(Corpus) 8, Quality 6 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Petrocora :Einbringer: Auragar Discourse on the Fiery Art (13 Build Points) Purportelty written by the legendary Archmage Uressor, a selfproclaimed "Phoenix" of Fire, this is the first of this legendary archmage's 5 Discourses on Ignis. Clear, to the point, wonderful to read (normal Quality would be 10) Mutualis's copy, however, is in a sorry condition due to a an apprentice's botch at Almarah. As the book was a personal gift to Harascon by the latter's revered Master, Harascon became enraged and ... well, the other half of the vellum was scorched... :Buchqualität: Art (Ignis) 10, Quality 3 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Tradition: Ganeonisch :Autor: Uressor, Margon-Archmage; Founder of the Tribunal "Trans Montes" und "Am Drachenmeer"; :Einbringer: Auragar The Compendium of the Folktales of the Fair Country of Turmaras as compiled by Magister Erast gained book, 6 Build Points :Buchqualität: Tractatus Ability (Turmaras Lore - Legend): 6 :Sprache: Old-Aisylian :Autor: Erast, incorporating the result of Mutualis combined efforts to collect all folk-tales and legends of Turmaras in order to have an idea of potential areas of mythical potential :Eigentümer: Mutualis The Chronicles of the Shrine of the Allknowing Mother book, ? Build Points Ability Summa – Silberschein (History) Lore a local chronicle events of concern to the Sibou Temple from its foundation by 4400 until its destruction in the 4770ies; the varying scores reflect that the chronicle was written by at least 60 different persons with differing individual skills and ranges of interest. Lots of trivia – therefore low quality. The describe events of direct mostly relate to the local history with relevance to the Temple and the city of Silberschein – very voluminous compendium covering more than 100 scrolls); some of the scrolls have deteriorated and are no longer legible. Erast has painstakiungl copied all the records in a new, fat velum. :Buchqualität: Ability Silberschein Lore (History) Level *- 5 (D6-1; on a 1 roll - sorry, illegible passage) Quality * – 5 (D6-1; on a 1 roll, sorry,illegible passage) :Sprache: Old-Aisylian :Autor: more than 60 different scribes, all Sibou clerics with varying knowledge and writing skills; :Eigentümer: Mutualis Nysthacon the Embalmer’s Compiled Knowledge on the Bodybook, 8 Build Points Nysthacon was a prominent physician and heretic from Tillow some 100 years ago who sought refuge in Silberschein and died here, leaving his notes to the temple. Detailed sketches on the Human anatomy, with notes on Nysthacon's ideas on the functioning of the main organs; 1 leatherbound velum :Buchqualität:Ability Tractatus – Medicine (Anatomy)Quality: 9 :Sprache: Old-Aisylian :Autor:Nysthacon :Eigentümer: Mutualis The Mysteries of the Secret Lore book, 17 Build Points Learned Treatise of mediocre quality by an otherwise unknown Mystic of the Sibou Cult on the Magic realm and a rough overview on various schools of thought (descriptio of Sibou Clerical Magic, short discussion on Horuanian and Longkham Magic, a few speculation on Elvish Magic and a page on Chaos Magic); small leatherbound vellum; :Buchqualität: Ability Summa – Magic Lore (magical traditions) Ability Level 3 Quality 8 :Sprache: Old-Aisylian :Autor: Aidellion, an otherwise unknown Sibou Mysthic :Eigentümer: Mutualis On the Allknowing Mother’s Lore by Theomilea, commented by Balaveria gained, 15 Build Points Balaveria was the former secretary and successor of Theomilea – her mastery of the theological fine points was definitely less firm than her talent to market the wisdom of her late mistress; Compendium of 30 Scrolls - very wordy; :Buchqualität''Ability Summa – (Sibou) Theology (Reincarnation) Ability Level 3 Quality 6 :''Sprache: Old Aisylian :Autor: Theomilea & Balaveria :Eigentümer: Mutualis Ceremonial Chants in the Honor of Allknowing Greater Mother acquired;17 building points Ceremonial texts for various religious services of the Sibou Cult; chants detailing the order of the universe, the creation of logic, the veiling of logic due to Onbo the Accursed's machinations.Prayers and mediation chants. Originally about 30 scrolls - copied by Erast in a large, newly purchased vellum. Author unknown. :Buchqualität: Ability Summa – (Sibou) Dominion Lore (Miracles and Mysteries): Ability Level 3 Quality 8 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Autor: Unknown :Eigentümer:''Mutualis The Path of the Wise by Themoilea 21 build Points Large Discourse on Moral Philosophy by the most prominent of the former Sibou temples High-Priestesses, the famous Themoilea (died in the great War); collection of several wax tabletts -excellently presevered; :''Buchqualität: Ability Summa – Moral Philosophy: Ability: 4 Quality: 9 :Sprache: Old Aisylian :Autor: Theomilea :Eigentümer: Mutualis Elavai & Maigan book; build points: 14 beautiful & lascivious love lyrics on the adulterous romance between the beautiful duchess Elavai and the poor knight-errant Maigan by the famous bard Tillow Ildon Coman (4712 - 4763);jealously guarded by Valeris de Valet until Erast persuaded her to lend it to him – he has copied it; small booklet; :Buchqualität: Ability Summa - Scribe Language (New Aisylian) Ability: 2 Quality: 8 :Sprache: New Aisylian :Autor: Ildon Coman :Eigentümer: Mutualis Schlachtebrunst’s Adventures book, build points 1 a ballad by Bres Coman - a currently popular bard - in New Aissylian on the bloody and irrelevant adventures of the fictitious hero Schlachtebrunst – cheesy fantasy literature at its worst, dreadful language, effectively a Summa with a negative score in New Aisylian; but beautiful leather cover with bronze ornaments and rich velum pages: was given to Valeris de Valet by a rich suitor – looks impressive. :Buchqualität: Ability Summa-Scribe Language (New Aisylian):0 Quality: 1 (reading requires anyone with a New Aissylian total score of more than 4 to make INT stress die difficulty + 4 to avoid nausea) :Autor: Bres Coman, grandson of Ildon Coman :Eigentümer: Mutualis Spruchschriften :Bibliothek: 865 Spelllevels :Auragar: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) :Belnifore: 110 Spelllevels (von 200) :Orbon: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) :Silidis: 0 Spelllevels (von 200) Circle of the Jounty Traveller (Lvl. 35) Horuanisches Ritual, dass durch Molanwy-Kommentare der Defigatores ergänzt und leichter verständlich gemacht wurde. Es ist, aufgrund der Relevanz für die Schule der Defigatores, frisch kopiert und in sehr gutem Zustand. Mit dem beschriebenen Ritual lassen sich Zirkel konstruieren, die arkane Konnexi zueinander darstellen. Nach einem langen Ritual kann der Magus alles, was sich in einem der Zirkel befindet, in einen anderen Zirkel teleportieren (stress roll, finess roll/diff. 7). Die Symbole des Zirkels müssen (idealerweise in Stein oder Metall) eingelassen werden und mit rituell präpariertem Metall ausgegossen werden, wobei das Metall aus demselben präparierten Guss sein muss um einen Arkanen Konnex zu ermöglichen. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 8, Quality: 10 :Spellqualität: (ReCo) R: Touch/Eye, D: Moment, T: Circle :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Alt-Aisylinianisch (Kommentare) :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Besitzer: Belnifore Fountain of the Abysmal Waters (Lvl. 65) Infernalisch korrumpierte Version des horuanischen "Fountain of the Magic Waters"-Rituals in eher mittelprächtigem Zustand. Es beschreibt die Konstruktion eines magischen Springbrunnens, der von anderen magischen Orten Vis abzieht und im Brunnen halbiert an Menge als infernalisches Aquam-Vis wieder ausschüttet. Das Ritual zählt zu den legendären Sprüchen, die es horuanischen Magierkönigen ermöglichte, in einer Zeit, in der es nicht daran mangelte, gewaltige Mengen an Vis für große Zauber zu sammeln. Der Brunnen muss aus teurem Marmor hergestellt und mit Goldmünzen versehen werden. Jede herausgebrochene Goldmünze kann an einem Ort, an dem Vis generiert wird, angebracht oder eingegraben werden und erzeugt einen arkanen Konnex, der das gesamte Vis abzieht. Die Hälfte des Vis wird dabei vom Zauber für das Teleportieren und Umwandeln in Aquam-Vis verbraucht. Diese verruchte Form des Zaubers wurde durch die Einflüsterungen dunkler Kreaturen rekonstruiert und benötigt daher als Statue des Brunnens die huldigende Gestalt des dunklen Uuz-Zerstörers. Das Wasser, das aus dem Brunnen zu fliessen beginnt, sobald das Ritual vollendet ist, hat eine schwarze, ölige Konsistenz und einen eigenartigen Geruch, der nach herber Minze riecht. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 13, Quality: 5 :Spellqualität: (ReVi) R: Arc, D: Perm, T: Ind :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Aisylinianisch (Ergänzte Stellen) :Tradition: Horuanisch (korrumpiert) :Besitzer: Mutualis Grand Circle of a Moment's Travel (Lvl. 75) Exzellent restaurierte, horuanische Schriftensammlung, die zu einem Buch zusammengefasst worden ist. Ausführliche Kommentare durch Defigatores haben das dreifache vom Umfangs der Originalschriften, erläutern das Ritual umfangreich und heben die Qualität des Werks dramatisch an. Das Ritual ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis innerhalb des Hauses Molanwy und der Schule der Defigatores. Es handelt sich um verloren geglaubtes Wissen horuanischer Magier, das das Erstellen von Torsystemen ermöglicht. Im Rahmen des Rituals wird ein Zirkel konstruiert, der permanent zu anderen gleichen Zirkel verknüpft ist, durch die Jeder mit passender Phrase nach Belieben reisen kann. :Buchqualität: Magnitude 15, Quality: 10 :Spellqualität: (ReTe) R: Arc, D: Perm, T: Circle :Sprache: Kryenisch (Grundschriften), Alt-Aisylinianisch (Kommentare) :Tradition: Molanwy-Horuanisch :Besitzer: Belnifore Category:Kay Eriya Category:Silberschein Category:Mutualis